


Prom Night

by Leiyedeth



Series: Kawaii in Pink [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom Night, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Yuri in Dresses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Por fin su querido Beka se graduaba del instituto, se iría lejos a estudiar, sí, pero valdría completamente la pena.La fiesta de graduación debía ser la noche perfecta de  Otabek, y como que se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky que haría todo para que las cosas fueran perfectas, incluso si el ex y la zorra de la generación se interponían en su camino.♥ OtaYuri♥ 15/18
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kawaii in Pink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599466
Kudos: 21





	1. I

Su madre le anudó la corbata con el mayor de los cuidados, logrando un nudo proporcionado y perfecto. La corbata roja brillante resaltaba sobre la camisa negra de diseñador.

La chaquetilla, de una suave tela negra algo satinada, ajustada a su torso de forma maravillosa, con botones metálicos en color plata y un pequeño bolsillo para un pañuelo rojo fuerte. Los pantalones negro carbón eran más cómodos de lo que pensó en un principio y le conferían elegancia, en conjunto con los lustrosos zapatos italianos.

Yelena se había lucido diseñando y combinando ese atuendo para él, y mami Altin no dejaba de hacerle notar lo maduro y sofisticado que se veía con ese traje.

Otabek, en su interior, creía que se veía como un mafioso de las películas.

Una chaqueta de cuero muy en su estilo reemplazaba el típico vestón del traje, Yelena había insistido que era demasiado joven como para andar con chaquetas y que por su constitución y apariencia se vería mejor así. También le dejó instrucciones para su cabello, que lo peinó hacia atrás con ayuda de fijador, dejando las puntas algo sueltas.

Papá Altin lo miraba orgulloso, su hijo por fin salía del instituto con buenas notas y una beca para la universidad, quizás el recinto de estudio estaba un poco lejos (a 4 horas de viaje), pero no nublaba su felicidad. Estaba orgulloso y se lo había hecho saber a casi todo el barrio, a la gente de su trabajo y a toda la parentela esparcida por el mundo. Claro que también contaba que Jean se había graduado, no tan bien como podría haber sido, pero por lo menos tenía salud.

¿Cómo no estar orgulloso de su pequeño retoño, Otabek, que tanto había logrado? Se destacaba en los deportes, excelentes calificaciones, se había alejado del mal camino y salía con una chica preciosa.

Que los _waliyas_ de su familia cuidaran a Yuri y le permitieran tener una relación larga y próspera. Puede que fueran algo jóvenes, pero él había conocido a la señora Altin cuando arribaron a América y no se habían separado.

Así que esperaba que la bella novia que su hijo tenía, que provenía de una buena familia y que dentro de unos minutos recogería a su hijo en una limusina, lo acompañara para siempre, parecía ser una buena influencia; aunque... al principio no le hizo mucha gracia que una chica recogiera a su novio (le pareció un poco _revolucionario_ , no se veía bien), pero el encanto de la madre de Yuri se había encargado de convencerlo que era lo mejor.

A las 9 en punto, la puerta de la familia Altin sonó con breves toques, que anunciaban a la bonita novia de Otabek.

Yuri llevaba un vestido negro corto, sobre las rodillas, la falda estaba compuesta de una mezcla de telas brillantes y opacas y parecía un _tou-tou_ de ballet; la parte de arriba era un _bodice_ strapless de encaje negro con bordados de oscuros cristales, como accesorio aparte el vestido llevaba unas cortas mangas englobadas sujetas por cadenas de perlas negras que se unían en el centro de su pecho. Una gargantilla de fino encaje abrazaba su cuello con una piedra roja como adorno. Sus zapatos negros eran bajos y lustrosos con sutiles brillos. Su cabello iba en un moño alto, muy al estilo _messed_ _hair_ , sujeto con un pequeño tocado negro de plumas, perlas y cintas. Un grueso cinto rojo se ajustaba a su cintura haciendo juego con una pulsera de flores rojas y organza negra. Su maquillaje de ojos era ligero, pero sus labios resaltaban en carmín, que en combinación con su pálida piel le hacían parecer toda una estrella de Hollywood.

—buenas noches, señor y señora Altin.— saludó con su acostumbrada reverencia delicada (el truco enamorasuegros, le llamaba).

—buenas noches, querida.— recibió el efusivo abrazo de la mami Altin y un gesto elegante de parte del padre.

Una bonita sonrisa se extendió por la boca de Yuri: era demasiado gracioso que aún no supieran que era chico.

—¿estás listo, Otchka?.— se dirigió a su novio y solo le tomó de su mano. Los besos y otras muestras de afecto solo eran para cuando estaban a solas.

—te ves tan bien, Yura.— murmuró Otabek, apretando la mano (de sofisticada manicura) del rubio, con delicadeza y cariño

—tu igual. Mamá escogió muy bien para ti.

Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Radiante y feliz.

El señor Altin pidió una fotografía para conmemorar el momento. La fiesta de graduación de su hijo era lo más importante que le había ocurrido hasta ahora, estaba tan contento. Era como una ceremonia de paso a la adultez, su pequeño niño ahora era un hombre que dentro de un par de meses se iría a vivir solo al campus universitario, abriría sus alas y empezaría a labrarse su futuro en la lucrativa carrera de leyes.

Por fin, todo su esfuerzo empezaba a mostrar frutos. Esperanzadores y auspiciosos frutos.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

El chofer de la familia ( _famiglia_ ) della Rovere, Filippo, era el encargado de conducir la rutilante y asombrosa limusina; Piero un hombre gigante era el encargado de la seguridad de _la piccola fata russa_ , claro que tenía la orden de desaparecer en cuanto _il fidanzato della fata_ , se hiciera presente.

Tanto Filippo como Piero, saludaron a Otabek con cortesía y respeto; el moreno no entendía porque se comportaban así con él, es decir, el no era ni siquiera familia directa de los Plisetsky y se suponía que no sabía del rollo de la mafia Italo-americana del novio de Yelena. Aunque conocían tan bien a Yuri que debían asumir que ya se había ido de lengua.

Mención especial debía llevar la atención que generaron cuando llegaron al salón donde se ofrecería el baile de graduación. Las personas que venían llegando se quedaron estáticas al verlos bajar de la limusina y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Yuri acomodó su tapado de piel sintética y envolvió (posesivamente) la mano en su brazo, como si fuera una estrella de cine... y qué decir cuando Piero se despidió con una marcada reverencia deseándoles una velada increíble y recordando que ante cualquier eventualidad, los llamaran y ellos estarían al segundo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del salón, Yuri llevaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Otabek se preguntaba si se debía a que JJ le había comentado al rubio la cantidad de propuestas e invitaciones que recibió para el baile, pero que había rechazado por ir con él.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido de Yuri, era que amaba ser el centro de atención, aunque no siempre lo verbalizara.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Pronto dieron con Isabella y Jean, que bailaban acaramelados en un rincón oscuro de la pista. Se saludaron como si fueran personas importantes, jugando a que eran adultos en una cena de gala en un lugar para ricos, en vez de estudiantes recién graduados en el horrible salón multiusos de la escuela.

Más allá se toparon con Viktor y Yuuri, que seguramente ganarían el título a la pareja más nerviosa de la noche. Su salida (nada sorpresiva) del clóset los hacía sentir un poco incómodos y miraban en todas direcciones cada vez que se rozaban sus manos. Para los demás alumnos, era más importante que ambos habían conseguido graduarse después de haber repetido un año... dos en caso de Viktor.

Cruzaron un par de palabras con la nerviosa pareja, puesto que Yuri parecía odiar a Viktor, y al otro Yuuri (por osar tener el mismo nombre), además parecía que era en extremo lento, porque todavía lo trataba como chica cuando todos los amigos de Otabek ya sabían la verdad.

Otabek guió a Yuri entre la multitud hasta la mesa de bebidas y le ofreció un refresco. El rubio sonrió encantado ante la caballerosidad de su novio, tanto así que le besó en la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

—gracias, Otchka.— le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y le guiñó un ojo, con coquetería.

—Yura.— suspiró dándole un casto beso en la frente.

Yuri iba a comentar lo terrible de la decoración del lugar cuando vio a su peor pesadilla, mejor dicho a sus dos peores pesadillas, juntas y más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado:

Catherine y Finnegan, el par de zorras. Nunca en sus cortos años, Yuri había pensado en echar mano a los beneficios de contar con alguien como Lio en la familia... hasta ahora.

¡Pero ese par se lo merecía!

" _Cath_ ", como le gustaba que le dijeran a la muy cerda, había pasado los últimos meses persiguiendo a Otabek, incluso la arrastrada le envió fotos desnuda. Claro que el rubio se había reído de la falta de dignidad de la chica cuando su Otabek le habló del asunto de las fotografías... y claro que confiaba en su Beka, en su osito, sabía que él no era esa clase de hombre, y que la culpa era de la mujercita esa.

Por otra parte, estaba Finn, el ex de Otabek. Desesperado por obtener la atención de su novio y ese odio injustificado hacia él, seguía molestando aun después de que Otabek le dejara claro en más de una ocasión que ya nada quería con él y que estaba muy feliz. Pero al parecer el muy bastardo era sordo o muy estúpido, porque seguía intentándolo y se había hecho amigo de la dichosa Cath. Y ambos trataban de hacer que Yuri dejara a su novio.

¡JA! si supieran el par de perras que él no iba a dejar a su Otabek por nada del mundo. **NADA**. Porque lo amaba, mucho, desde el fondo de su corazón y... bien, puede que no hayan hablado aún de la palabra con a, pero sus sentimientos estaban ahí: construyéndose y afianzándose.

Yuri estaba seguro de que era correspondido, podía notarlo en la mirada amorosa de su Beka, o en su forma de cuidarlo y consentirlo. En fin, iban a durar para siempre, se casarían, criarían gatitos y vivirían felices.

Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba hacer ahora era... arrastrar lejos al par de estúpidos y hacerlos desaparecer en el río más cercano. No lo haría, no quería arruinar la gran noche de Otabek, así que ignoró al parcito y se dedicó a su novio.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

A pesar del nerviosismo del moreno, Yuri lo arrastró a bailar un par de canciones con él, se sacó un par de fotografías con los amigos de Beka, bromearon por el maquillaje coordinado de Georgi y su novia, bebieron refrescos y sodas, a pesar de la disponibilidad de alcohol.

Se tomaron las fotos oficiales de pareja en la pobre decoración estilo Las Vegas, algunos profesores que hacían de chaperones se acercaron a felicitar a Otabek por su desempeño en hockey, por la beca en la universidad, por su linda novia, etc.

Yuri estaba orgulloso de su Otchka, sentía que los halagos dados a su novio fuesen para él. No podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de saber que la universidad estaba bastante lejos y habrían días en que estarían separados.

Aunque ese no era algo para pensar en ese momento. Mucho menos cuando llamaron al escenario principal a los participantes del equipo de hockey que se graduaban ese año. Fueron despedidos por los juniors del equipo, les hicieron un discurso emotivo, sacándoles la promesa de visitas de vez en cuando y condecorándolos con una bonita medalla para el recuerdo.

Aplaudió lo más alto que podía cuando Otabek dijo unas tres palabras de agradecimiento. Estaba tan embobado que no notó que ciertas arpías llegaron a su lado hasta que le hablaron.

—¡oh por dios! te ves tan bien.— la falsa exclamación de Catherine le hizo rodar los ojos.

Con un movimiento elegante se giró a verlos, y sintió la tentación de decirle que que ella se veía como mujerzuela de esquina con ese vestido rosa brillante y ese bronceado plástico, pero sólo se limitó a dibujar su sonrisa más falsa y con su voz más cínica dijo:

— _wow, thank you_.— moduló cada sílaba para que estas destilaran sarcasmo.

—¿no te cansas de andar de travesti por la vida?.— Finn ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su actitud.

—¿no te cansas de dar lástima por la vida?.— bien, puede que se haya pasado un poco, pero dos contra uno no era justo.

—¿así que aún eres novedad para Ota?

Yuri alzó su perfecta ceja y miró a la chica con desprecio, ¿Qué clase de apodo absurdo era Ota? Se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando ni caer en sus juegos de perras básicas.

—mira, cariño... y tu también, cariña.— si dirigió al par, utilizando su mejor tono altanero.— recojan lo que les queda de dignidad y dejen en paz a Otabek. Si alguna vez él los miró, es porque estaban en su camino... y antes de que abras esa bocota para mostrar tus feos dientes, Finnegan, ni Otabek está muy seguro sobre el porqué salió contigo, así que háganse un favor a ustedes mismos y rescátense de esta vergüenza.

—¿Pasa algo Yura?.— casi ronroneó de satisfacción cuando sintió la mano de su novio en su cadera, atrayéndolo protectoramente a su cuerpo

—Nada, Otchka. Ya se iban.— apoyó su espalda contra el pecho del mayor y les enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Sintiéndose triunfante.

—sigue siendo un mocoso...

—y aun así demuestra más madurez que ustedes.— suspiró Otabek, sin cambiar de posición y tomando más firme el cuerpo de Yuri, caminó en otra dirección.

Estaba tan preocupado de no chocar a alguien, que no notó que la pequeña cosita llamada Yuri se había volteado a sonreírles con satisfacción y hacerles un gesto obsceno con ambos dedos de en medio a los odiosos chicos.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Pasada la medianoche, Yuri se disculpó con su novio y caminó hacia los servicios. Estaba muy consciente de que atraía la atención de todos cuando pasaba, y le encantaba, y al único que le dirigió palabra para invitarlo a un baile le dijo que venía con su pareja, y que no le interesaba para nada otras personas.

Se demoró más de lo que le gustaría en el baño, puesto que no sabía si entrar al baño de chicas o de chicos. Al final entró al servicio femenino, no quería encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables en el otro, además llevaba vestido y no quería conmocionar a nadie.

Cerca de la mesa que compartía con Otabek, se encontró con que la perra pelirroja de Finn estaba sentado muy cerca del moreno. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Dios, ¿qué acaso no se cansaba? Vio la cara aburrida de su Otchka, sabía que era demasiado caballeroso para correrlo y que seguramente el tal Finn montaría un escándalo. Pero claro, no contaba con que a Yuri poco le importaban esas cosas.

Caminó con paso decidido para acercarse a la mesa, pero antes de llegar se encontró con la zorra rubia de Cath, que le cerró el paso y le empujó con el hombro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—mira, travesti de cuarta. Sólo le traerás problemas a Ota, él no te necesita, piérdete por ahí.— le amenazó Cath, muy de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con ira.— eres basura

—uy, la zorra mostró sus colmillos.— dijo Yuri con con una falsa voz de miedo, llevando su mano a su pecho.— mira, que los vestidos se me vean mejor a mí que a ti, no es mi culpa y que Otabek me prefiera a mí, pues tampoco, llevamos ya algunos meses de novios. La que debe perderse por ahí eres tu...

—asqueroso maricón...

—maricón igual que Otabek, que le gusto siendo chico.— le guiñó un ojo, lo que pareció enfurecer más a la chica.— si quieres ahorrarte el escándalo, ve por donde llegaste.— se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle con su voz más terrorífica, apretando su muñeca con fuerza con la intención de dejarle una marca.— deja en paz a Otabek, es mío, nos queremos; llévate tu puterío a otro lado. Si no quieres que me enoje, vete y llévate a ese imbécil de cabeza roja, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, proyecto de zorra, me basta marcar un número y tus padres tendrán que buscarte por pedazos en toda la ciudad.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para darle un choque a la chica que quedó congelada en su lugar, y con paso firme retomó el camino a su mesa.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Finnegan?.— preguntó con un tono desagradable.— tu amiga, la perra de Catherine, te está buscando

—Yura... .— empezó Otabek, como para advertirle algo sobre su vocabulario.

—no pasa nada, Otchka. O no pasara nada si este sale de aquí en este instante.

—solo conversaba con Ota.— se excusó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—que bueno, porque nosotros ya nos vamos; necesito mi bolso.— se estiró lo suficiente como para afirmarse del brazo de Finn, pero lo que hizo fue enterrarle las uñas lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba seguro que le había hecho más de una herida.— lo siento

Se disculpó cínicamente y vio que Otabek negaba, así que le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿quieres irte, Yura?

—por favor, esto ambiente ya me está apestando.— le hizo un gesto enseñándole a Finn.— pero recuerda, Beka, me ibas a mostrar algo

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Yuri le había insistido en conocer con más detalle el lugar de entrenamiento de hockey, así que lo condujo hasta la pequeña pista propiedad del colegio, que fuera de temporada era "descongelada" y fungía como cancha de básquetbol. Ni siquiera tenía las medidas reglamentarias, pero era uno de los grandes logros del directivo anterior, así que estaban orgullosos de ella... y más por ser una suerte de semillero de buenos jugadores de hockey (a pesar de no ser la ideal).

—¡es tan pequeña!.— exclamó el rubio, fascinado y tratando de imaginarse a su novio practicando allí.— es muy genial

—no creo que tanto.— abrazó por la espalda a Yuri, escuchando su risa grave, mientras envolvía sus manos entorno a las suyas.

—esos chicos de primero se veían muy contentos cuando prometieron que los ayudarían a entrenar.

—eso era una mentira, lo sabes. Estudiaré fuera de la ciudad.

—no hablemos de eso ahora.— susurró con un suspiro.— deberíamos pensar en otras cosas. Oye, ¿y cómo eran tus camarines?

En la misma posición caminaron hasta llegar a los camarines, ahora que los veía los encontraba tan pequeños y sofocantes, ¿cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo de sus tres años de instituto allí?

—Beka.— le llamó Yuri, mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de esa pequeña habitación, pasando los tres tipos de seguro.

—¿Yura?

—shhhhh.— lo empujó levemente hasta dejarlo sentado en los banquillos.— podemos jugar un rato aquí

—no creo que sea buena idea, podría...

—no, no, no, Beka, será la última vez que estés aquí en tu instituto. ¿No sería bueno tener un lindo recuerdo?.— con movimientos felinos se le sentó en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello contrario, moviéndose para la piel sintética de su abrigo le diera cosquillas.— ¿no crees? y sabes que de las personas que están cerca, tu eres el único que tiene llave de este lugar.

—pero...

—bésame, Otchka

A pesar de haberlo pedido, fue él quien inició el beso, primero lento, sólo utilizando sus labios, presionándolos para obtener más sensaciones. Una sensación tibia subió por sus estómagos; Otabek no sabía si era por el beso o por la situación en la que estaban.

Yuri delineó los labios de su novio con su lengua, tentándolo para que lo cazara con su boca. No se lo permitió, lamió cuanto pudo sintiendo las manos del moreno tomándolo más fuerte de la cadera. Retomó los besos, cambiando la dirección de la cabeza para encajar mejor, el sonido húmedo se mezclaba con sus respiraciones y lo tomó como señal para por fin permitir que la lengua de Beka se adentrara en su cavidad bucal.

No pudo reprimir la fuerte inhalación que se le provocó la sensación. Era un masaje húmedo, necesario para ambos y con placenteras cosquillas cada vez que sus lenguas se saludaban o se topaban con parte de la boca contraria. A esas alturas ya conocían de memoria la boca del otro, sus partes blandas y duras, lo delicioso de la fricción íntima de sus labios.

Un jadeo casi desesperado escapó de Yuri cuando Otabek se separó de él y en menos de un segundo tomó posesión de él. Llevó una de sus manos al cuello contrario para arañarlo levemente y la otra, la enredó en los negros cabellos, atrayéndolo más cerca, dándole todo el permiso que necesitara para hacerlo ver estrellas.

Los besos eran su especialidad. Estos meses no habían pasado de encuentros llenos de besos subidos de tono y caricias atrevidas por sobre la ropa. Claro que Yuri tenía planeado solucionar ese "problema" ahora mismo, y qué mejor que hacerlo en la noche de graduación de su Otabek.

Las grandes manos de Otabek estaban tocándolo cerca de sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos, balanceándose peligrosamente hacia su trasero pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Era un poco desesperante sentir la calidez a través de las capas de tela de su falda, aunque el roce le enviaba escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Ambos gimieron involuntariamente cuando apretaron sus cuerpos más juntos. Yuri decidió tomar distancia, se miraron con los ojos nublados y las ganas de tocarse pintadas en la cara. Y...uh, el rubio creyó que no había nada más sexy en ese momento que su novio con los labios manchados de rojo por haberlo estado besando y esa mirada de cazador.

Tembló de pies a cabeza, pero con decisión soltó su moño y dejó que su cabello cayera libre por su espalda. Repartió nuevos besos en su cara y bajó la cabeza buscando el cuello moreno; se estaba muriendo por probarlo y marcarlo... ojalá ese par de zorras pudieran ver el cuello marcado de Otabek.

El jadeo de Beka le dio más valor para seguir besándolo con fuerza, lamiendo su cuello, subiendo hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando escapar gemidos suaves en su oído con la intención de demostrarle que a él también le encantaba todo eso. Las manos de Otabek se arrastraron un poco bajo su falda subiendo hasta casi rozar su ropa interior.

—tócame.— le instó con un susurro.— por favor, tócame, Beka

Gimió cuando sintió que Otabek se estaba endureciendo contra su pierna. Nunca ocultó lo mucho que deseaba tocar y ser tocado por su novio, pero sabía que él tenía sus tiempos y que pues... la diferencia de edad era un factor a considerar.

La boca del moreno buscó la suya una vez más y se dejó devorar. Amaba esos cortos momentos en lo que su caballeroso Beka dejaba ir el control y se ponía un poquito más salvaje con él. Las manos calientes llegaron hasta sus nalgas, apretando y acariciando con fuerza, logrando que diera pequeños saltitos cada vez que imprimía fuerza en sus toques.

—sujétate el cabello.— de sus labios entreabiertos, Yuri exhaló un suspiro excitado ante la pequeña orden que le fue dada, con obediencia estiró sus brazos y sostuvo su rubio cabello sobre la cabeza, ansioso de saber a qué vino ese pedido.

Otabek mordió su cuello con un poco de rudeza, justo por debajo de la gargantilla. Un sonido lastimero fue todo lo que pudo entregar ante la sorpresa, no es que fuera a reclamar ni mucho menos, pero como le encantaba. Los mordiscos, lametones y besos rudos se alternaron en su cuello y hombros y no podía hacer nada más que gemir, temblar y mantener los brazos en alto deteniendo su pelo.

Las caricias fuertes, apretadas, contra su pecho y sus costados le urgían a quitarse la ropa, sin embargo, no quería interrumpir ese lado más dominante de Otabek. La mano perdida entre las capas de su vestido, se encontró con su miembro; se removió inquieto al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novio tocarle con parsimonia, con demasiada suavidad. Quería gritarle que lo tocara como dios manda (no el dios cristiano, el de la biblia no dice nada de eso).

La boca de Otabek estaba en su pecho, marcándolo, acalorándolo. El menor sentía que estaba sudando y llevar aún el maldito abrigo de piel sintética no le ayudaba en nada, debió haberse quitado eso, no haberse soltado el cabello.

Como si su novio leyera su mente, sintió que Otabek dio con los botones en la espalda del vestido. Cada botón desabrochado era un nuevo gemido necesitado y una caricia más fuerte entre sus piernas.

—Beka, ahí... no.— logró susurrar y solo obtuvo un beso demandante que respondió gustoso con sus labios hinchados, abriendo su boca para recibir la lengua del moreno.

El rubio se removía entre incómodo y a gusto, como buscando y rechazando el contacto a la vez; pero no quería soltarlo, las cosas se estaban dando diferente al curso usual, y se sentía bien con eso. ¿Sería por eso que dice la gente? Eso de que estaban jugando en su propio terreno, donde mejor se desenvolvía y todo ese rollo... porque si era así, quería entrar más seguido al terreno de Otabek.

El _bodice_ del vestido de Yuri se deslizó por su torso y se arremolinó en torno a su cintura, la piel usualmente blanca tenía un tono rosado y brillante debido a una ligera capa de sudor. Recorrió la fina espalda con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, bajando hasta la cinturilla de la ropa interior de encajes que, imaginaba, llevaba el menor.

—no... no me toques ahí, Otchka.— susurró quedamente, arqueándose contra su cuerpo.— más abajo, por favor

Tratando de entender lo que Yuri quería decirle, llevó su mano más allá de su erección, descubriendo un poco más lejos de la caliente piel de sus testículos, presionó con la punta de sus dedos esa zona libre antes de llegar a su entrada.

Literalmente, Yuri gritó, retorciéndose con sensualidad, y el hecho de que siguiera con sus manos sobre la cabeza le daba un punto extra. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración descontrolada fueron todo un indicativo. Intentó de nuevo, rozando con ligereza el perineo, ejerciendo una presión suave y volvió a obtener la misma respuesta, además de sentir las piernas temblorosas del menor.

Con decisión, llevó esos dedos a la boca del rubio, para que lamiera. Ni siquiera lo dudó cuando acarició con su lengua los dígitos de su novio, adentrándolos lo más posible, tanto que pudieran alcanzar su paladar. Dejó fluir su saliva ante la atenta mirada de los ojos castaños.

—de pie, Yura.

El rubio se puso de pie y dejó resbalar el resto del vestido hasta el suelo, con un movimiento elegante lo pateó a un lado para no arruinarlo (seguridad ante todo), se quedó allí frente a Otabek solo con su abrigo de piel sintética y unas bonitas bragas de encaje negro con cintas rojas. Tenía demasiado calor, así que el tapado negro pasó a acompañar al vestido en el suelo.

Otabek tomó la mano de Yuri y lo volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas, esta vez dejando la espalda del menor pegada a su pecho. Abrió las piernas y puso a cada costado de las suyas, por lo que quedaron colgando a cada lado, obligándolo a mantenerse expuesto.

Su boca volvió a su cuello, reafirmando las marcas que había hecho, una de sus manos voló hasta al pecho de su novio y la otra, previamente humedecida, siguió su camino moviendo lo suficiente la ropa interior hasta el rinconcito especial que había descubierto. Los dedos ensalivados le brindaron otro tipo de sensaciones a Yuri, y aunque intentaba cerrar sus piernas para prolongar la impresión, no podía.

Sus manos se trasladaron hacia atrás, hacia el cuello y cabello oscuro de Otabek, arañando y tirándolo de vez en cuando, como al principio de todo. Sus caderas se mecían buscando más contacto con aquellos dedos y, a la vez, con el bulto que era la erección del mayor. Apretaba los labios con fuerza, mordiéndose a si mismo para evitar gemir tan alto.

Le costaba contenerse, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa forma tan íntima. Los dedos de Otabek se deslizaron un poco más allá, encontrando un camino hasta su entrada. Gimió sintiéndose orgulloso de ser tan sensible en ese lugar, sería para ambos un buen juego.

El roce de los dedos del mayor se intensificó y Yuri se juraba para sí mismo, que si su Beka le pedía que se pusiera en cuatro en ese momento, por todo lo que era sagrado (y sin ser hereje), que lo haría gustoso. Se dejó hacer disfrutando de las caricias, incluso cuando tuvo un dígito en su interior; ya había jugado antes consigo mismo, así que era un placer familiar, pero que lo hiciera alguien más, sobre todo su novio, era algo maravilloso.

Los jadeos cortos y rápidos de Otabek lo ponían ansioso por acabar, era él quien debería estar recibiendo las atenciones, era su noche especial, su graduación.

—¿Estás bien, Yura?.— le preguntó. El tono de voz ronco le produjo mil sensaciones en el fondo de su estómago y un tirón en su miembro.

—sí, sí, sí.— le respondió apenas, intentando ahogar lo agudo de sus gemidos, cuando otro dedo se abrió paso en su interior y la mano que antes acariciaba su torso bajó a su perineo.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, los movimientos erráticos, Otabek se adentraba en él con más fuerza, el roce constante con sus testículos, el vaivén de caderas de ambos.

Quería gritar, quería pedir por más. Más fuerza, más rapidez, más profundo.

—no.... ¡ahí no!... ahí no.— exclamó, indicándole a su novio que no tocara su erección. La estimulación en su miembro no le era del todo agradable, conocía su cuerpo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente en el momento en que Otabek encontró un punto maravilloso en su interior, y no supo bien que empezó a hacer con sus dedos, pero lograba penetrarlo y estimular su perineo a la vez. Enterró sus uñas en el cuello y hombro del mayor, que lo giró para tomar sus labios.

Los gemidos no se detenían, y daban paso al beso más obsceno que habían dado en su vida. Sus lenguas se acariciaban hasta fuera de sus bocas, cada vez más desesperados, sin importar el reguero de saliva que bajaba por el mentón de ambos.

Un par de respiraciones fuertes y Yuri supo que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo. Ni siquiera era consciente de que se movía sobre la mano de Otabek, buscando más del contacto, subiendo la velocidad y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos cuando consiguió su primer orgasmo (directo) a manos de Otabek. Sentía su propio semen caliente chorrear por su pecho, seguramente había pasado eso porque tenía las bragas apenas y cubriéndolo, y tenía una mirada de complacencia absoluta.

Sentía su cuerpo completamente laxo y relajado, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su novio.

—¿Beka?.— preguntó y obtuvo un beso en su mejilla como respuesta. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando fue despojado de los dedos de su novio.

—¿estuvo bien?

Yuri se tapó la boca con su mano, para ocultar su risa. Como si fuera un cervatillo se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, por suerte el ballet le daba la fortaleza y la estabilidad para mantenerse siempre digno.

¿Qué si había estado bien? Nada mal para la primera vez. Obvio no le podía decir eso. Pensó en qué podía decirle, pero entonces se fijó en que aún había un bulto en el pantalón de su novio.

Y Dios, Otabek sudado, el cabello algo desordenado y esa ropa elegante que su mamá había escogido y diseñado para él.... uff.

—te mereces un premio.— le sonrió desde su lugar y acarició la prominente erección atrapada en la tela.

Con su mano intentó abarcar, el contorno y se frustró un poco. Había imaginado que Otabek era de talla grande, y hoy por primera vez podría comprobarlo con sus ojos.... y manos, y boca si tenía suerte.

Y esperaba tenerla.

Usó su abrigo de piel para arrodillarse frente a Otabek, no quería lastimarse ni ensuciarse sus rodillas con el frío suelo de cerámicas. Yuri mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado con eso, con tener la oportunidad de darle sexo oral ¡es que en el porno lo mostraban tan rico!

Cuando el mayor entendió lo que pretendía hacer Yuri, lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en la frente.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—¿no lo adivinas?.— le respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Empujó su frente para avanzar, pero Otabek no se lo estaba permitiendo.— anda, Otchka, es tu noche, lo mereces

—Yura...

—Cada vez que hago o digo algo malo usas ese tono, ¿aún no hago nada, sabes?

Se río cuando vio a Otabek negar. Intentó de nuevo acercarse, pero la mano en su cabeza no cedía.

—¿no quieres que lo haga?.— preguntó con un puchero adorable, sabía que si usaba ese método siempre podía obtener lo que quería.— quiero hacerlo

—no se trata de eso.— el mayor sentía que los colores se le estaban subiendo a la cara.— creo que... deberíamos irnos, ya sabes... a mi casa.— se pasó la mano ordenando sus cabellos y Yuri suspiró enamorado de la fugaz postal que le fue brindada.— ah... volver, mis papás salieron después de que nos vinimos, iban a visitar a mis tíos de otra ciudad, yo... hum, mi casa está sola... les dije que pasaría el fin de semana contigo.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se iluminaron y se paró de un salto, colgándose de su novio.

—sí, quiero ir.

La promesa de un fin de semana a solas con su novio era demasiado tentadora, más aún ahora que habían experimentado ese tipo de... cosas. Yuri ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta, pero Otabek lo detuvo de un tirón.

—deberías vestirte primero


	2. II

No parecía haber mucho movimiento en el salón del baile cuando volvieron. Solo un par de parejas bailaban, otro poco estaban conversando en las pequeñas mesas decoradas para la ocasión, y la mayoría estaba parada frente al escenario viendo como un chico de segundo (que era bastante reconocido por ser un bromista) daba algunos avisos que no entendieron muy bien desde el sitio en el que estaban.

Pero lo que sea que estuviese diciendo ese estudiante, no importaba. No cuando había una misión infinitamente más importante que atender.

Yuri lo arrastró a través de la fiesta mientras buscaban a Jean e Isabella, puesto que Otabek le dijo que primero debían avisarle a su primo que se retirarían antes y coordinar unas cosas para el día siguiente (por eso de no querer interrumpir, se sabe).

Cuando casi llegaron al frente buscándolo por fin lo hallaron, estaba justo en el lugar que no miraron: sobre el escenario recibiendo la corona del Rey del Baile, preparándose para dar un discurso de agradecimiento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jean dio un par de reverencias y empezó a contar la historia de su infancia.

Otabek rió entre dientes al oír la exclamación frustrada de su novio:

—este tarado hablara como dos horas seguidas si nadie se lo impide

—solo espera un momento.— sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a la paciencia del rubio, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?.

—no voy a esperar nada. Esto es importante para mi.— usando sus manos como amplificador, gritó.— ¡Bájate de ahí, Leroy!

Otabek no pudo resistir la carcajada, cuando el grito salió con el tono de voz más masculino que había escuchado en Yuri hasta el momento. Y siguió riendo cuando la chica que estaba al lado de ellos lo miró con una enorme expresión de sorpresa.

Yuri no hizo ningún comentario sobre su voz, y eso lo hizo sentir un poquito orgulloso. Así que estirando su mano lo envolvió por la cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca.

En el escenario, Jean estaba agradeciendo hasta al presidente de la república por la oportunidad de ostentar una corona y ser llamado rey, porque había sido su sueño desde pequeño, porque todo lo que se sueña se puede hacer realidad y… y un sinfín de palabrerías que el animador quería cortar quitándole el micrófono, pero no contaba con que JJ caminaría de un lado a otro y la única que parecía aplaudirle era, como siempre, Isabella.

El resto del alumnado silbaba o hacía ruidos disconformes, ya que querían saber quién sería la Reina del Baile (habían apuestas al respecto y todos anhelaban saber si habían ganado o perdido dinero). Ciertamente, a JJ no le importaba aquello mientras corría por el escenario perseguido por el animador, sin dejar de pronunciar el discurso que al parecer había escrito desde el jardín de infantes.

—Beka, haz que se baje.— susurró Yuri entre dientes, moviendo el pie un poco desesperado

—cuando el animador lo atrape, acabará. Ten calma

—no me pidas que me calme, no después de lo que me prometiste

Volvió a reír y escondió su cara en el cabello rubio que ya no estaba en el elegante peinado con el que había llegado, sino que caía suelto por su espalda y para que no se le fueran algunos mechones a la cara, se los sujetó con la pinza del tocado. Seguía viéndose igual de bien.

Ni siquiera sabía como enfrentaría lo que… planeaban hacer.

Es decir, Otabek sabía cómo funcionaba la mecánica del asunto y alguna vez tuvo uno que otro encuentro saludable con su ex; aunque sin recorrer todo el camino. Por lo que le había insinuado Yuri, tampoco parecía tener alguna experiencia “real”, pero estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto.

¿Estaba de más decir que estaba muerto de nervios?

Claro que momentos antes, cuando estaban en los camarines se había guardado toda la ansiedad en los bolsillos y solo actuó. Usó el mismo nivel de concentración que en los partidos de hockey, poniéndose como meta hacer sentir bien a Yuri de acuerdo a lo que había ido aprendiendo.

Otabek se sobresaltó cuando oyó gritar nuevamente a Yuri:

—¡cállate, Leroy!.— otra vez el tono grave y masculino en la voz de Yuri, la chica que lo volvía a mirar sorprendida.

—¡amor, devuelve el micrófono!.— esta vez era Isabella quien gritaba y trataba de subir al escenario ayudada por algunos de los que estaban más adelante.

—... y por eso, espero nunca volver a verlos, mal agradecidos ¡It’s JJ style!.— terminó (por fin) Jean, entregándole el micrófono a un desesperado animador.

—gracias, Jean Jeacques Leroy ¡El rey del baile de esta generación!... después de este pequeño desliz, llamaremos a la reina del baile, votada por gran parte de sus compañeros, debido a su carisma, belleza, simpatía y solidaridad…

—vamos a buscar a JJ, por favor.— insistió Yuri, casi rebotando en el suelo.

—vamos

Caminaron empujando a la multitud hasta llegar cerca de Jean que abrazaba a Isabella, completamente emocionado aún con su corona de plástico plateado y strass brillante, su capa de terciopelo sintético rojo con piel de peluche blanca moteada de negro.

—felicidades, JJ.— le medio abrazó Otabek, tratando de mantener su ropa alejada del reguero de lágrimas y mocos.

—gracias, Beks. Hermano, es todo lo que siempre quise en la vida

—yo me imaginaba que eran las chicas las que soñaban con ser reinas del baile.— le picó el rubio, queriendo quitarle la corona para verla más de cerca.

—¡Cállate, Yuri! dices eso porque me tienes envidia

—no, Jean. Si yo quisiera podría ser el rey y la reina de mi baile de graduación

—aún te faltan tres años, querido.— rió Isabella, mientras le entregaba un pañuelo a Jean para que se limpiara la cara.

—ojalá tu seas la Reina del Baile en nuestra escuela.— le deseó Yuri a su amiga.— patea el trasero de Mila

—a Mila no le va a gustar eso

—Jean, necesito hablar contigo un momento.— intervino Otabek y su primo, entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería conversar, lo llevó aparte.

—Bells, quédate con Yuri un momento. Vamos y volvemos.

Como si fuera un asunto de suma importancia, se alejaron bastante del lugar, yendo hasta donde casi no habían personas, cerca de la mesa de aperitivos que ya estaba vacía.

—¿entonces?.— parecía demasiado interesado, sus ojos azul oscuro brillando de emoción.

—iré con Yuri a la casa

—mon dieu.— se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa nerviosa.— por cierto ¿dónde estuvieron antes?.— el rostro de Otabek se coloreó de inmediato, y a pesar de las luces bajas, Jean pudo notarlo.— ¿estaban en los preliminares?

—cállate, quieres

—primito, ambos somos caballeros; y ambos sabemos porque nos quedaremos con nuestras respectivas damas… bueno, tú con tu respectivo Yuri.— se corrió mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro del moreno.— es una tradición en este país perder la virginidad en una noche tan mágica, después del baile de graduación…

—Jean…

—JJ

—de acuerdo, JJ.— rodó los ojos, dándole en el gusto.— ¿no dijiste que esperarías hasta el matrimonio?

—nos casaremos a los 21

—¿Qué? ¿cuando lo decidieron?

—Isabella me lo pidió mientras bailabamos ¡y le dije que si!.— medio chilló emocionado.— por eso, esta noche nos comprometeremos de otra forma. Oh, Beks, hermano, el amor es algo tan bello. Amo tanto a Isabella que quiero estar con ella toda mi vida

—¿estás seguro? Faltan tres años para que tengan 21…

—Me casaría con ella mañana mismo, pero será cuando estemos en la mitad de nuestras carreras. Quiero que seas mi padrino, Beks

Otabek no sabía muy bien qué responder, la noticia era demasiado grande para ese momento en el que tenía otras cosas en mente; así que asintió efusivamente y recibió un abrazo apretado de parte de Jean.

—felicidades.— murmuró apenas y su primo lo estrujó más entre sus brazos.— espero que todo vaya de acuerdo a su plan

—todo irá de maravillas, Beks, estoy seguro

Ojalá así fuera, aunque le era difícil imaginar haciendo sus maletas dentro de 3 años más para viajar al matrimonio de Isabella y Jean en Canadá.

—pero no hablemos del futuro, nuestra noche es hoy. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Los ojos castaños de Otabek se abrieron con sorpresa ¿debía preparar algo? ¿había alguna clase de ritual que él desconocía? ¿un protocolo o algo? Quizás debió haber preguntado antes, como para que aquello no lo encontrara tan desprevenido...

—¿a qué te refieres?

—no sé, música romántica, un ambiente preparado, una cena ligera. Por mi parte, cuando lleguemos, le diré a Isabella que tome un baño para que se relaje, mientras yo preparo todo, pongo pétalos de rosas en la cama, tengo reservada una cena especial en ese delivery de comida francesa, incluye una champaña… estuve ahorrando durante meses para esto, y también…

A cada cosa que JJ enlistaba, a Otabek se le contraía el estómago de los nervios. Oh rayos, no tenía nada preparado, ¡todo lo contrario! es más, ni siquiera recordaba si había hecho su cama antes de salir o recogido la ropa sucia del suelo de su habitación.

Era una vergüenza de novio.

—Beks, ¿me estás escuchando?

—si, si, si… si, claro.— respondió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.— está bien

—la mejor de las suertes, hermano.— le dio la mano, como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre.— recuerda, que aunque ambos sean chicos, tienen que usar protección, más si es la primera vez

El rostro de Otabek volvió a tornarse rojo y asintió con mucha vergüenza. Jean le guiñó el ojo y lo volvió a abrazar, con fuerza

—no estés nervioso.— le susurró cerca de su oreja.— deja que todo fluya. Te dejé un obsequio en el cajón de tus calcetines

—¿qué?.— Jean se separó y le guiñó un ojo.— por dios, JJ, no actúes como si tuvieras más experiencia en esto. Estamos iguales

—con la diferencia de que a mi no da vergüenza ir a la farmacia a comprar preservativos… aquí es cuando dejo caer el micrófono

—te lo concedo.— el moreno negó riendo.— mensajeame cuando lleguen a casa de Isabella, y llama cuando vayas de vuelta a nuestra casa

—hecho. Nos vemos

—nos vemos

Otabek le hizo una seña a Yuri, que lo miraba fijamente desde hace un rato, para que se acercara a donde estaba. El rubio se despidió de Isabella y casi corrió hasta su novio, sin dudarlo lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿no vamos ya?.— preguntó rozando su nariz con el cuello del mayor.

—sí. ¿Deberíamos llamar a los amigos de Lio para que vengan por nosotros?

Yuri pareció pensarlo un momento, seguro evaluando la posibilidad de que Filippo o Piero corrieran a decirle a Lio que se quedaría en casa de Otabek.

O sea… no es como si aquellos hombres pudieran adivinar lo que harían ¿o sí?

—claro. ¿A qué hora tus papás iban a salir de la casa?

—su vuelo sale pasado la medianoche. Así que ya deben estar abordando

—entonces no hay problema.— buscó su teléfono en su pequeño bolso, y marcó.— hola… sí por favor, vengan por nosotros. Gracias…. No, iremos a la casa de mi novio… o sea, papá no sabe.— rodó sus ojos verdes y medio sonrió.— si, pueden avisarle, díganle que los papás de Otabek lo saben… sí, estarán ahí. Salieron a cenar y volverían antes de la una, eso dijeron … sip, si le preguntas a papá te dirá que ya me he quedado antes; mamá confía en mí… Filippo, deja de preguntarme cosas. Ya voy a cumplir nueve meses de novio con Otabek, en casa lo conocen bien y confían en él… de acuerdo, llama a Lio y pregúntale.— cortó enojado y volvió a abrazar al moreno.— Filippo está preguntando mucho

—¿está bien que le mintieras?

—da lo mismo. Estoy seguro que mamá me dará permiso. Debería llamarla a ella…— apenas dijo eso, su celular empezó a sonar. Contestó de mala gana, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una enorme sonrisa.— pasarán a buscarnos en cinco minutos, dijo que esperáramos en la salida.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Ni Piero ni Filippo les hicieron preguntas cuando los dejaron en la puerta de la casa de los Altin. Solo le dijeron a Yuri que llamara por cualquier cosa y que estarían cerca si necesitaba algo.

No amenazaron a Otabek de alguna forma o de alguna forma, pero la implicancia estaba en el aire.

Al entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue cerciorarse de que estaban a solas. El único rastro de los padres de Otabek fue una nota pegada en el refrigerador que le indicaba que había un poco de comida congelada para el día siguiente y que en el frasco de las galletas habían 40 dólares para imprevistos (y qué no habían galletas).

—bien, estamos solos.— empezó a decir Yuri, como si con eso quisiera confirmar que efectivamente no había nadie más que ellos dos allí.

—sí… ehm ¿quieres un té? ¿agua?

—creo que agua, sí, agua… estaría bien

Por algún motivo los nervios empezaron a aparecer. Era un motivo que conocían muy bien, pero ahora que estaban “listos”, no sabían cómo comenzar, quién debería tomar la iniciativa o si había alguna manera de proponer lo que… harían.

¿Existía alguna forma no vergonzosa de enfrentar aquello?

Otabek sirvió dos vasos de agua y los dejó en la pequeña mesita del comedor de la cocina, sacó una de las sillas y le hizo un gesto a su novio para que se sentara, él hizo lo mismo y se sentó en la de enfrente.

Bebieron a sorbos lentos el agua, como si estuviesen tomando algo caliente. Ninguno se apresuraba, quizás tenían un poquito de miedo de que se les acabara lo que había en el vaso.

Yuri miró la ampolleta, preguntándose porque zumbaba tanto. Quizás era porque estaban en un silencio sepulcral, o porque estaban nerviosos, o porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse directamente o porque estaba sintiendo tanta vergüenza en esos momentos que podría gritar.

Y si había algo de lo que el rubio se vanagloriaba de no poseer, era vergüenza.

Pero ahí estaba, calladito, oyendo el zumbido de la ampolleta y los suspiros de su novio.

—¿soy solo yo… o nos estamos sintiendo un poco incómodos?.— preguntó Yuri una vez que se le hubo acabado el agua

—no, no solo eres tu. No debería ser incómodo, ¿cierto?

—vamos a tu habitación

Ambos enrojecieron apenas Yuri dijo aquello, pero se movieron. Sin apenas mirarse dejaron los vasos usados en el fregadero y apagaron la luz de la cocina; cuando Otabek iba a encender las luces de la escalera, el rubio le pidió que por favor no la encendiera.

Tal vez así la vergüenza no sería tan notoria.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Entre tropezones y risas llegaron al cuarto de Otabek. Estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas y lo único visible eran los números del reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama.

Cerraron la puerta y los brazos de Yuri se envolvieron en torno a la cintura de su novio.

—te quiero.— dijo bajito y se apretó contra Otabek, esperando que la seguridad volviera.

—también te quiero.

Supieron que estaban sonriendo al momento de unir sus labios en un beso.

Fue cariñoso, como todos los besos que compartían. La boca de Yuri parecía recibirlo con ternura y delicadeza, como siempre, lentamente iba apropiándose de él.

Con la timidez del inicio, el rubio permitió que su lengua asaltara a Otabek. Fue correspondido de inmediato y recibió un firme agarre en la cadera.

El primer paso fue un éxito.

Los besos se sucedían en tandas que agitaban poco a poco su respiración, sus labios se humedecían a cada roce, anhelando estar un poco más cerca. Yuri dio unos pocos pasos, arrastrando al moreno con él, para sentarse en la cama.

La sacudida del colchón bajo el peso de ambos atrajo nuevamente al nerviosismo, pero no quisieron pensar mientras disfrutaban con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba bien ir así con calma, lo peor ya había pasado y la vergüenza debería haber quedado en los camarines junto con lo que habían hecho, pero ahora todo era más íntimo, estando solos en la casa de Otabek.

Más besos lentos y profundos, el sabor del labial de Yuri, la chaqueta estorbando lo suficiente como para quitársela. La risa de su novio cuando lo empujó para que quedara recostado de espaldas con él encima.

Las rodillas del rubio se posicionaron a cada lado de su cadera. Otabek se sentía un poco atrapado bajo Yuri, pero eso se debía al volumen de su falda, trató de apagar esa sensación llevando sus manos a buscar los botones del vestido.

Acarició despacio la piel de la espalda, recorriendo con sus dedos la forma de su columna a medida la tela iba dándole paso. Yuri se estremecía y casi podía jurar que sonreía en medio del encuentro de sus bocas; los botones se hacían infinitos para cuando alcanzó la altura de su cintura.

—me quitaré esto enseguida.— dijo el menor al dejarlo por un momento para sacarse el vestido, tratando de que su cabeza no quedara atrapada entre las capas de tela, y arrojarlo descuidadamente a algún lugar de la habitación.— ¿mejor?

—mejor.— se atrevió a responder, agradecido de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su novio sobre el suyo.

—si hubiese sabido que acabaríamos así, me hubiese puesto… no sé, algo más especial

—si quieres nos detenemos...

—no.— ni siquiera lo dejó acabar y desde su posición, sentado sobre las caderas del moreno, empezó a desabotonar la camisa, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por el pecho contrario.— está bien así… a menos que te estés arrepintiendo

—no podría.— deslizó sus manos por las piernas suaves de Yuri, hasta alcanzar el encaje que abrazaba sus caderas, de ida y de vuelta.

Otabek decidió que sentarse beneficiaría la posición en la que estaban. Así que se impulsó hacia adelante, quedando muy cerca de su novio, aprovechando de tomar sus labios una vez más; envolviéndolo con sus brazos para juntar sus pechos desnudos, cuando su camisa pasó a ser parte de la decoración del suelo.

Yuri dejó correr sus manos por la espalda y costados de Otabek, tocando todo cuanto podía, queriendo traspasarle la felicidad que le producía su encuentro.

Roces dulces y cariñosos, caricias cargadas de amor y delicadeza. Iban más lento, conociendo a través de su tacto, animándose cada vez que hallaban respuesta en el cuerpo del otro, maravillándose de la perfección que se extendía bajo su toque.

Ambos se sentían ridículamente cursis por sentir esa especie de alegría burbujeando en su estómago en un momento como ese. Sentirse correspondidos de una manera diferente, sus cuerpos encajando bien juntos a pesar de los nervios, estando un poco más cerca que antes…

Ninguno reconocería nunca los sentimientos brillantes de aquel momento, por lo menos no es voz alta.

Las caderas de ambos se movían buscando coordinar un ritmo en el que ambos experimentaran algo parecido. La respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Los besos habían perdido algo de delicadeza cuando la desesperación por hundirse en la boca contraria fue más fuerte o apareció la necesidad perderse en el cuello del otro.

Estaba bien morder, presionar un poco más fuerte, lamer si era posible y hacerlo todo a la vez.

Yuri cruzó sus manos tras el cuello de Otabek, recostándose y arrastrándolo consigo, agradeciendo mentalmente no haberse caído de la cama por hacer algo sin calcular. Enredó las piernas con las de su novio, removiéndose un poco para tener aquel roce que los hacía sentir bien.

El moreno exploraba sus hombros con largas lamidas intercaladas de besos cortos. Le producía cosquillas y no podía evitar soltar una risilla tonta entre sus gemidos; deseó encontrar una forma de deshacerse de los pantalones del moreno sin interrumpirlo, pero era físicamente imposible… o aún no conocían el truco.

—el cierre de tu pantalón me está atacando la pierna.

—oh, no me di cuenta, lo siento.— se disculpó rápidamente Otabek, alejándose un poco.

—puedes solucionarlo si te lo quitas.— bromeó y se rió más alto cuando escuchó el bufido de su novio, pero por el sonido supo que se estaba desnudando también.

—tengo una pregunta sobre… eh… .— la silueta de Otabek se dirigió hasta el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó el “regalo de Jean”, que eran preservativos (como si no lo hubiese adivinado en el momento en que le dijo).— esto, ya sabes… ¿quién va a...?

Yuri soltó una carcajada mientras arrojaba sus zapatos por ahí. El moreno se sintió cohibido de pronto, había pensado en aquello en algún momento de la noche, pero no sabía cómo iban a proceder a la hora de...

Se sentaron en medio de la cama, frente a frente, los dos solo vestidos con ropa interior. No podían verse las caras debido a que estaba oscuro, pero podían percibir sus perfiles.

—supongo que puedes tomar el primer turno. Me gustaría intentarlo, no te mentiré.— cortó la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de Otabek, dejándole un beso en su mejilla.— pero es tu graduación. Además, no me siento muy cómodo jugando con Yuri junior

Esta vez ambos rieron, mientras se dejaban caer, abrazándose, temblando ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

—¿por qué?

—no lo sé, creo que no se siente tan bien como tocar en… otra parte. A veces es incómodo, no sé porqué será; bueno, tampoco es como que haya hablado con alguien, además de ti, sobre esto

—tal vez necesitas terapia

—no te queda bromear, Altin

Forcejearon un poco a modo de juego, riendo en voz alta, haciéndose cosquillas, fingiendo escapar del otro, pero sin quererlo en realidad. Por fin la tensión que había estado durante toda la noche estaba desapareciendo casi mágicamente.

—te quiero, mucho.— Otabek dejó un beso en la frente de su novio, que lo aprisionó con sus piernas y brazos.

—también te quiero, Otchka. Mucho. Me alegra que estemos juntos

Otra vez volvió la ronda de besos, las manos cálidas recorriendo el cuerpo contrario, la necesidad de eliminar el resto de tela que impedía el contacto total de su piel. Sus extremidades enredadas, la respiración que iba transformándose en jadeos suaves y cadenciosos.

El calor repentino y la urgencia de estar más juntos quemó en sus pensamientos.

—hazlo.— dijo Yuri en un susurro febril, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y, de paso, jalando la de su novio.

No hubo tiempo para el nerviosismo estando ambos desnudos.

Los dedos de Yuri revolotearon hacia el miembro de de Otabek, ansioso por descubrir esa parte que le había estado prohibida hasta ahora. No se decepcionó al sentir la piel caliente, húmeda, firme… algo de orgullo brilló en el fondo de su mente al saber que él provocaba eso.

Trabajó hasta sentir el aliento del moreno, en su cuello. Estaba agitado y balanceando sus caderas hacia el toque de su mano; de arriba a abajo.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca cuando Otabek bajó su pelvis y se rozaron íntimamente; Yuri abrió más sus piernas para recibirlo de mejor manera, el cambio fue notorio porque ambos buscaron acelerar sus movimientos.

Jadeos y quejidos llenaron el ambiente. El rubio encajó sus uñas en la espalda morena, buscando desfogar las sensaciones que le abrumaban, alzó un poco sus caderas y la fricción que compartían pasó a ser un simulacro de un acto más intenso.

—tócame, Otabek

La petición entre dulces lamentos fue un poco sorpresiva, pero no se negó pues sabía lo que Yuri quería: algo que ya habían experimentado en la fiesta.

Retrocedió un poco, sintiendo algo de frío al separarse. No se esperó que Yuri cogiera sus dígitos entre sus labios y los lamiera con dedicación; un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza ante lo sensual de la situación.

Debido al juego anterior en los camerinos, se deslizó con relativa facilidad en el interior de su novio; no necesitó ejercer mucha presión para entrar ni para sumar otro dedo a su procedimiento. Fue con cuidado, descuidándose en su propio placer para atender al rubio, tomó lo aprendido recientemente y buscó los lugares en los que respondía más, dedicándose a entregarle cuánto quisiera.

—creo… creo que uno más.-— su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho ondeaba a aquel ritmo.

—¿seguro?.— la voz enronquecida de Otabek le hizo temblar.— ¿no será demasiado?

—no si planeas que lo que tienes ahí, quepa

Nuevamente se les escapó la risa en ese momento. Otabek apoyó su frente en el estómago de Yuri sin parar sus carcajadas, causándole cosquillas agradables y muchas más risotadas. No había sido un chiste tan bueno, pero entre la torpeza y la ansiedad, sólo así podían ocultarlo.

Parecieron calmarse, y el moreno retomó su trabajo utilizando su mano libre para poner orden en el cuerpo frente a él, recorriendo las áreas sensibles, trayendo de nuevo la excitación. Siguió invadiendo su interior, abriéndose paso en el sensible canal que le recibiría.

Gemidos más altos, casi convertidos en gritos.

Yuri volvía a retorcerse, empujándose contra él, pidiendo más con la cadencia de su voz. En ese momento, Otabek notó que estaba sintiendo esa pasión desbordada que describían los libros y las películas, esa necesidad de fundirse con el cuerpo contrario, cuando ya no queda otra forma de expresar lo que sienten.

Si no amara a Yuri, no se veía capaz de estar haciendo algo como eso.

—rápido.— apenas una palabra envuelta en suspiros agitados y supo que debía intentarlo.

Alcanzó el preservativo, agradeciendo todas las clases de educación sexual de la escuela, y poniéndolo correctamente al primer intento.

Pero en el primer intento de adentrarse en el rubio falló.

Y falló cuando lo intentó de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían las caderas de Yuri, poniéndose igual de nervioso que al principio.

—con calma.— Yuri acarició su mejilla, y no había atisbo de burla en su voz.— debe ser difícil

—un poco.— su voz sonaba avergonzada y temblorosa.— es… es la primera vez…

—está bien, es mi primera vez también... ¿Sabes que te quiero, Otabek?

—sí

—nadie nos apura. Tómalo con calma, mi amor

La voz de Yuri, sonaba cargada de amor y madurez. Realmente lo que decía era lo que estaba en su cabeza; casi sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, no quería que dentro de los recuerdos estuviera que había llorado en su primera vez… por emoción.

Involuntariamente estrujó la cintura de Yuri. Esta vez decidió ayudarse para encontrar el camino correcto; un suave quejido le dio la pista de que estaba por la senda adecuada, por lo que se animó a empujarse un poco más.

Esta vez fue una queja en toda regla que le hizo detenerse

—¿estás bien?

—sí… sí, continúa.— pidió el rubio, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Buscando una forma de relajarse.

—¿seguro?

—si lo haces rápido no me dolerá

—¿quieres que te crea eso que...?.— insistió y le llegó un manotazo directo en su brazo.

—¡mierda, solo hazlo!

Estaba seguro que mañana ambos lamentarían esa decisión: Yuri soltó una retahíla de malas palabras sobre cómo le dolió cuando Otabek estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Permanecieron así un momento, unidos de una forma no tan agradable a como se lo imaginaban. Aunque cierto rubio no tenía dentro de sus planes fallar, así que apoyando firmemente su espalda en la cama, empuñando sus manos en las sábanas y con los dientes apretados, le dio la señal a su novio de que continuara.

Iba a tomar todo como un hombre, y sin quejarse.

La primera embestida ardió como el infierno, a pesar del lubricante del preservativo. Ambos hicieron la nota mental de conseguir más lubricante para futuros encuentros.

Yuri intentaba relajarse, pero la rigidez de Otabek no se lo permitía. Un poco más, se decía en su mente, un poco más y dejará de molestar.

Los minutos más largos y dolorosos de su vida.

Pero entre la sensación quemante, algo pareció encenderse de una manera diferente. No estuvo más seguro hasta que se repitió un par de veces.

Ah, ahí estaba.

Y otra vez.

El cuerpo del rubio por fin parecía haberse amoldado al de su novio, y ahora disfrutaba. Los gemidos de Otabek le indicaban que también se estaba sintiendo bien.

Se permitió ser más ruidoso, para que el moreno no tuviera duda de ahora no le dolía nada. Bueno, si le dolía un poco la espalda por la posición, pero no era nada tan terrible como al principio.

La velocidad con la que juntaban sus cuerpos aumentó, al igual que las sensaciones. El esfuerzo físico les pasaba la cuenta, empezaban a sudar, sin quererlo fueron juntándose más cerca.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, intentaban besarse pero con el ritmo que habían adquirido era imposible. Yuri decidió que podía soportar todo eso y se empujó contra Otabek para recibirlo mejor.

Supo que estaba a punto de llegar cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar demasiado. El moreno sintió de primera mano cómo los músculos de Yuri se tensaban a su alrededor, dificultando las penetraciones.

Las embestidas fueron disminuyendo en velocidad, pero seguían siendo profundas, orillándolos al orgasmo.

El placer fue como un disparo: rápido, caliente y violento.

Les robó la respiración por unos segundos, dejándolos con una impresión de bienestar y un ligero dolor.

Les costó recuperarse, y más aún deshacer el lazo físico que los unía. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro, tratando por todos los medios de regular su respiración, medio riéndose.

El silencio se estableció cómodo entre ambos, se tomaron de las manos, como queriendo comprobar que ese instante era real.

—me estoy muriendo de hambre.— susurró cuando su estómago rugió sonoramente.

—¿y si pedimos algo para comer?

—suena como una excelente idea.— río Yuri, tirando de una frazada para envolverse y levantarse encender la luz.

Ya con la habitación iluminada, ambos se miraron tratando de alejar la sensación de timidez que los empezaba a invadir.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Por un momento, Otabek pensó en Jean e Isabella comiendo una fina cena de un restaurante francés a la luz de las velas, en una habitación perfumada y con música romántica; y él, en cambio, estaba ahí, a las 4 de la madrugada, con Yuri comiendo una pizza directamente desde la caja más una botella de gaseosa de dos litros, sentados en el suelo del recibidor de su casa, vestidos con pijamas en medio de todas las almohadas y cojines que pudieron reunir, riendo cada vez que la salsa se quedaba pegada en la comisura de los labios de alguno.

Era perfecto.

Sonrió cuando Yuri comió de un bocado un trozo demasiado grande de pizza y apenas podía masticar; era como un hámster con sus mejillas rellenas de comida.

No podía ser más perfecto.

Así es como eran: simples, bobos y adolescentes.

—te amo, Yuri.— soltó de pronto. El aludido lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y la comida resbalando de sus manos, cayendo de vuelta a su caja.

Las blancas mejillas del rubio se volvieron de un color rojo furioso, casi se podía confundir con un tomate. Quería hablar, pero no podía por tener la boca ocupada; masticó a toda velocidad queriendo tragar para decir algo.

Se atoró un poco y tuvo que beber un trago de gaseosa para pasar el resto.

—Otchka… Otabek… ¿estás seguro?

Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de avergonzarse. Quizás una confesión en el momento menos glamoroso de sus vidas no era lo que Yuri esperaba

Así que no contaba con que el rubio prácticamente le saltara encima, y con sus manos pegoteadas de queso y salsa marinara, le sujetara el rostro con fuerza y lo besara repetidamente en la boca para luego decirle con su tono más feliz:

—también te amo, Otabek

El abrazo no se hizo esperar y rodaron un poco por la alfombra, soltando pequeñas promesas de amor que alegraban sus corazones.

Oh, se sentía tan bien, pesar del ligero dolor de espalda y el sueño que empezaba a invadirlos.

—me gustaría estar todo el tiempo contigo.— confesó Yuri mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.— que perdamos el tiempo o que estudiemos, que nos abracemos o veamos una película… cualquier cosa

—si seguimos juntos, podremos hacerlo en algún momento

—lo haremos. Pero ahora quiero seguir comiendo

—por favor, terminemos la pizza y vayamos a dormir

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude postear esto, la primera vez de mis niños de Kawaii in Pink; ya pronto postearé el fic completo aquí también.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, se les quiere <3


End file.
